


Tales from the Bonfire

by PhantomDrake97



Category: Original Work, Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDrake97/pseuds/PhantomDrake97
Summary: A collection of short horror stories told around a campfire.





	1. Open House Closed House

As the darkness of the night slowly creeped in, only illuminated by the red glow of the harvest moon, the crackling of a bonfire can be heard not far from the water’s edge. Max and Oscar had already arrived at the bonfire and were getting things set up by bringing logs to sit on and twigs for making smores. After they were done, the two sat across from each other and talked about camp as they waited for Hedgehog and Pepper to arrive. The four of them had decided that tonight, the night of the harvest moon, was a perfect time to sit around a campfire and tell scary stories. The quartet had been getting chummier lately as they hung out more and more, finding that even with all the craziness of camp they still found familiarity when hanging out with each other. Shortly after the two had finished a conversation about a recent baseball game, Hedgehog came up to them with pepper close behind her, they were carrying smores supplies and drinks for the group. The four of them had the supplies for their little bonfire party shipped to the island, to make sure that nothing was alive. After everyone got settled in Max stared into the fire the four of them had already decided who would be going first, so as the others got the food ready Max cleared his throat.

“This story is called “Open House, Closed House.” It was a day like any other, a young iguana named Carlos was walking home from school with his friends, they were talking about the events of the day when all of a sudden Carlos stopped talking as they walked by a old broken down house. His friends knew why he had stopped, ever since they were young Carlos had a strange fear of the house, like something lurked within its walls waiting to gobble up any who walked by. His friends thought that it was childish for him to be afraid of something so simple as a house, so they taunted him calling him a wuss and a coward. The young reptile told his friends that he wasn’t afraid of the house, but they laughed at him anyway. With an angered puff he screamed out ‘You want me to prove I’m not afraid?’, his friends were startled by his sudden aggressive outburst, but they were curious. ‘Sure man, how about this. If you go up to the door and wait there for a full minute, I’ll give you my favorite game.’ Carlos knew exactly what game he was talking about, his friend Jeremy had come into possession of a rare game that only printed about ten copies. The others looked at Jeremy with surprise, they knew he would never give such a prized possession away so easily. ‘Deal!’ Carlos said as he headed towards the door, the house appeared to move and shutter as he got closer and closer to the door. ‘Why would you give that game away man? That thing is impossible to get.’ Jeremy’s friends scolded him, which he responded with a smirk, ‘You really think he’ll stay there for even five seconds? He’s just a big chicken.’ The group started laughing, loud enough for Carlos to hear but he pushed their laughter out of his head as he stepped onto the doorstep.

Carlos began to get a weird feeling, like he was being watched. He frantically looked around to make sure he wasn’t, after all, no one was supposed to have been living there. The house had been abandoned many years ago after the previous owner’s son went missing. Carlos shook his head, trying to shake the thought of the missing child from his mind as he looked at his watch. Time seemed to move more slowly, it felt like he had been standing there for years until finally his time was up. He laughed and turned to head back to the others, when he looked down their expression changed from laughing to a horrified expression. He could see they were saying something, but the words seemed to fall into the abyss, like Carlos was trapped in a world without sound. It all happened so fast Carlos’ mind couldn’t process what had occurred as a hand wrapped around his head and waist and he was yanked from the world he knew into the darkness of the house.

It had only been a few minutes, maybe even a few hours since Carlos had been brought into the house before he came to. The fear and panic of the whole situation had stopped his heart long enough to make him pass out. He woke up in a room with old wallpaper that was peeling, showing the state of decay of the wood underneath. He tried to get up but found that his leg had been chained to the wall, he screamed out for help but he could tell that no one would be able to hear him. Carlos found a key not far from him and, with much effort, was able to grab the key and unlock himself from the wall. He noticed that there were four doors in the room, he ran to one and flung it open throwing caution to the wind. As he opened it, he found that the entire doorway had been bricked up completely, he checked the next door and the one after that still no luck. Finally, he opened the last door, hope slowly draining from him as he opened the door. He was surprised to see that the door actually lead somewhere, he ran out into the hallway and the door slammed shut behind him. He tried opening it again but it seemed to be sealed shut, he took a deep breath and headed down the hall. As he walked down the hall, the walls seemed to get closer and closer together, he found himself having to squeeze through to get anywhere. He finally reached a dead end, as he turned to head back, he noticed that the wall behind him had been following his movement down the corridor. Carlos found himself now trapped in a boxed off room, with seemingly no way to get out, he thought about his friends who had made him do this and wondered if they had gone for help. He wondered if they were even his friends in the first place as the room became smaller and smaller. Carlos thought about his family and whether they knew where he was or not, had they gone to the authorities yet since he hadn’t come home? As the room became the size of his full wingspread, Carlos began to lost hope and any resemblance of faith in his friends and family to save him… The End.”


	2. New Girl

After Max finished his story, it was clear that it had shaken Pepper, though Oscar and Hedgehog seemed relatively unphased. The air was silent and still until a devious cackle echoed through the groups bonfire area, causing Pepper to hide under his security blanket and unsettling the others. After a minute or two of laughter a poof of smoke appeared near the bonfire, revealing Susie to have been the source of the laughter. “Ha! You babies call that a scary story? What a joke.” The feline smirked at Max who seemed to take some offense to Susie laughing at his story. “Oh, like you could do any better Susie! You’re a terrible story teller!” Oscar cried out, far louder and sassier than he had anticipated, startling even Susie. “That sounds like a challenge Oscar. Fine, you want to hear a scary story, I guess I’ll have to b show you babies how it’s done.” Susie scowled at the elephant who returned her glance.

“I call this story "New Girl". Samantha was your average, everyday mean girl who loved to pick on the unpopular people at her school. She was a simple fox, with dreams of making it big in the world when she grew up, but little did she know her cruelty would soon bring that dream to an end. Every day, the spoiled little brat would wake up, her mom, exhausted from her daughter’s tireless demands, would unhappily make her breakfast and drive her to school. Most of her day consisted of her attending classes and picking on freshmen for their youthful ignorance of Samantha’s high standing in the school’s hierarchy. Today, however, was different because a new transfer student was supposed to be coming to school from out of state. Samantha and her posy saw this as a perfect opportunity to harass and haze someone who didn’t know her yet. When the new girl arrived, she clearly stood out from the rest of the students, partially because of her towering height over everyone else, but mostly because she wore strange garments and charms on her clothes. Samantha and her crew tried to contain their laughter at the ridiculousness of the girl who was walking towards them, she was a young giraffe girl who looked as if she were thirty years old, despite her only being a freshman in high school. Samantha stepped in front of the young girl and, after trying to hold in her amusement at the girl’s expense, burst out in laughter. ‘Oh, what a precious friendship bracelet you got there.’ Samantha pointed at a bracelet that held rocks of varying sizes with symbols etched into them. The giraffe girl seemed unamused at Samantha’s rudeness and tried to walk around her, to which she stepped to the side, blocking her again. ‘Come on, don’t you want to be friends?’ Samantha gave a fake smile to the girl who simply took a deep breath and asked Samantha to move aside. ‘You know, it’s not nice to just flat out ignore someone like that. Look, you could hang with me and my crew… If you throw those worthless trinkets in the garbage where you found them.’ Something about Samantha’s attitude had begun putting off her lackeys, June and Melissa, they had seen her be much meaner, but something felt wrong about what was going on. ‘Hey, maybe we should just… get to class?’ June said trying to get Samantha to leave the new girl alone but being unsuccessful as Samantha reached out and swiped one of the rocks off the girl’s bracelet. Melissa and June’s glanced at each other with worried eyes, they didn’t want to get in trouble for Samantha’s theft, so they left to get to class. ‘You have made a grave mistake. You have tempted with fate and now you shall know no more of what is to come! Just remember that it was you who chose this path.’ The giraffe girl hissed at the fox kit as she walked off to class, leaving Samantha confused about what had happened. Because of her confusion and anger she took the stone in her hand and threw it into a nearby garbage can then stormed off to class.

The next day Samantha woke up and everything seemed normal, her mom made her breakfast and drove her to school, there was even a new transfer student to pick on… As she thought about their being a new student, she became uneasy, remembering what had happened the day before. She met up with her friends and the two were talking about how exciting it would be to see a new transfer student. ‘New transfer student? There’s another one coming? I thought it was just the one yesterday.’ She asked her friends, confusion ringing through her voice as her friends laughed at her. ‘One yesterday, what are you talking about? There wasn’t anyone new yesterday.’ Samantha was about to call out her friends for lying and trying to prank her, but she noticed the same giraffe girl from yesterday walking to class. She stepped in front of her and the giraffe girl was unresponsive when Samantha shoved her back. June and Malissa acted immediately and ran over to restrain Samantha, in all the years they knew her Samantha was never known to be a violent person. ‘Come on Samantha, you’ve never laid a hand on anyone, especially someone you’ve never even met.’ June cried out, causing Samantha to look at her friend with confusion in her eyes. ‘What have you done? Why are people acting weird?’ Samantha then noticed as the giraffe girl got up that there was a stone missing from her bracelet. Eventually the young giraffe ran off to class and looked back at Samantha, still being restrained by her friends. Samantha expected to have been grounded or have received a warning about harassing students, but much to her dismay, everyone acted like nothing happened. Samantha went to school and apologized to her friends for her behavior the day before, but they simply looked at her puzzled and told her they didn’t know what she was talking about. The time came around for the new girl to arrive at school and Samantha was done playing around. She marched right up to her and asked her what was going on, she explained what she had noticed, and the giraffe girl looked at her wrist and chuckled. ‘You did something bad, didn’t you?’ the giraffe girl asked, a childish smile shown on her face as she continued, ‘You stole something, am I right?’ A lump formed in the back of Samantha’s throat as she knelt beside the giraffe girl and apologized for her actions. The giraffe simply tisked and said that the only one who could fix what was wrong with Samantha was Samantha. Samantha begged to be told how to fix what was happening and the giraffe girl simply stated that she had two tries to find where the missing stone was. As Samantha ran to the garbage can she threw it in and looked for it she hears the giraffe girl state that the stone would not stay in the same place twice. If Samantha ever wanted to return to certain time she would need to find the stone before her time was up. Samantha searched all over town and the school in hopes of getting back to the real world, her real world. Samantha looked to her watch and noticed that her time was running out, she looked up at the moon, a sickly pale-yellow color and Samantha became flustered. She was uncertain if she would find the stone in time…”


	3. Knock on Wood

"That story wasn’t any good!” Hedgehog said loudly as Susie finished her story, it was abundantly clear that she was not impressed by her tale. Susie laughed and told Hedgehog that her story could beat Hedgehog’s any day, to which the two began to argue over. Their squabbling came to an end when Oscar stood up and told them that the bonfire story telling was supposed to be fun and that their fighting was ruining the night. With a sigh, the two decided to agree to disagree as Oscar sat back down and prepared to tell his story, he could lightly hear Pepper saying something in a hushed voice but he ignored it.  
“Alright then, it’s my turn. I call this one ‘Knock on wood.’ The old grandfather clock in Henry’s attic chimed six times as he looked up at the clock, his punishment was finally over. He sighed with relief as he thought back to how strange this morning was and how he’d gotten in trouble for doing something he didn’t do. He told his parents that he didn’t really take anything from their room but with his naturally bad behavior they didn’t believe him. So, as a way of punishing him, his father told him he had to clean the attic for a week and he could only stop when dinner was ready. When he had first arrived, the attic was a complete mess, filled to the brim with junk from his grandparents. They had passed away last year and because it all happened so quickly, Henry’s parents had the movers just put everything in the attic. He had been up in the attic all day cleaning things and getting things organized, he put down the duster he had and was about to head out before he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. In the back of the room, propped up against a chair was a small, wooden porcupine puppet, one of the kinds that doesn’t have any strings. Henry bent down and picked it up, it was probably a quarter of his size, Henry being very young and all, but strangely it felt as if the puppet weighed nothing. He flipped the wooden toy in his hands for a minute, inspecting it, as he heard his mother call for him to come down he noticed an engraving in the back of the puppet’s neck. It was his family’s crest burned into the doll, he remembered his grandfather showing him the crest once, a sword and a spear making a cross with a coyote behind it. He thought it odd, he had never known his parents to be creators of even so much as a blanket, yet this thing must have been made by them. He tossed it to the side and headed down the ladder to the attic as a light chuckle echoed through the space.  
The next day Henry woke up to angry screaming coming from the kitchen, he bolted upright at the sound and rushed out to see what had happened. When he arrived he found his parents, arms crossed as they waited for him, his sister Carol was sitting in a chair on the verge of tears. He noticed that there was red paint all over the kitchen with mean things written about each of his family members, things he would never have thought let alone say. Before he could speak his father held out a spray can and told him that he was very disappointed in Henry. Henry looked at the can and instantly recognized it, it was the same spray paint he always used when he was tagging things. He had no idea how the paint could have gotten everywhere or what was going on, but his parents ordered him to return to the attic and not come down until it was spotless. Henry attempted to give a rebuttal but his father was not interested in what he had to say to defend himself, so the young coyote slinked away back to the attic. He continued his cleaning and quickly found that things were moving a lot more quickly this time, the work he had left over from yesterday wasn’t much so he finished pretty fast. He had gotten everything cleaned immaculately before he heard the clock chime again, as he was leaving he noted that he didn’t see the puppet he’d seen yesterday. He thought this was really weird but decided not to worry about it as he headed to dinner, the silence at the table seemed deafening.  
As morning came Henry got up and was heading to the kitchen when he heard Carol’s screams coming from the bathroom. He rushed to see what happened and as he opened the door to check on her he noticed that huge clumps of hair had been cut out. “What happened?” He asked concerned but his sister seemed to be very angry as she screamed back at him, “You happened. Mom, Dad, Henry just ruined my hair!” His parents came to the doorway to see what was going on and their expressions of shock quickly turned to anger as they scolded him for his bad behavior. Again he tried to tell them that he had nothing to do with this but nobody was willing to listen to him. As he was about to head to the attic again his father yelled over to him, “And stop slacking off. You better actually be cleaning in their! You haven’t even done anything.” Confusion fell over Henry as he hurried up the ladder and found the entire room in shambles, all his hard work had been for nothing. He looked all over the place, he knew something was up and he figured that there must be an intruder somewhere, there just had to be. As the time came for him to leave the attic he heard a cackle noise and approached it, it had stopped when he got half way to it but Henry had a pretty good sense of direction. As he got closer to where the sound was, he noticed a familiar face, the lines of a porcupine shaped puppet lying on the floor. He picked it up and inspected it, everything seemed to be as he had found it the first time, but then he noticed the puppet’s hand. It had splatters of red paint and loose hairs stuck to it. A sense of dread came over him as his parents more forcefully demanded that he come downstairs immediately.  
Henry was distracted throughout all of dinner as he thought back to the puppet and the crest engraved into it. He knew something was up, but he needed proof so he stayed up all night to stake out the attic. Sure enough, at around midnight he hear something coming down the ladder leading to the attic and he saw the wooden feet of the toy climbing down. There, standing at the bottom of the ladder was the doll, he watched, hiding in the shadows, as the puppet walked towards the kitchen. Henry kept his distance and followed the wooden creature as he heard the stove click on, in a minute the gas oven was lit and a small fire burned on it. Henry noticed a strong, repugnant smell coming from the kitchen and when he looked at the puppet he realized what it was. It was a gasoline that had been spread all over the place. Henry’s fight or flight kicked in as he tackled the malicious toy and held it down, even though it was very light and made of wood it still seemed quite strong. The two struggled for some time before Henry finally picked the toy up and held it out away from his body as he pushed it to the fire. The creature screamed and wailed, causing the rest of the family to come in and see what was going on. As the last light of the puppet’s eyes seemed to burn out, Henry put the partially burnt item into the sink. He told his family the story as he had understood it and, though they didn’t believe him much at first they eventually came to know it to be true. As the family made up and hugged, a crackling was left unheard in the sink as the crest, still partially there, glowed and the puppet clawed its way out of the house.


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

As Oscar finished his story, the fire crackled and hissed as if to bring the group back to reality and it was successful. The group had been so immersed in their story telling they had neglected to stoke the fire, which Max did quickly so they could continue. “I’m starting to get pretty scared you guys.” Pepper called out causing Susie to laugh and comment back, “When aren’t you scared? I guess babies can’t really help it.” The others were about to stand up for Pepper but thought to themselves that there was at least some level of truth to her comment, even if it wasn’t really called for. The silence was deafening as nobody wanted to speak up but finally Hedgehog cleared her throat and began speaking.

“Anyways, it’s time for my story. ‘Be Careful What You Wish For.’ Jessica groaned as her mother called for her and her sisters to come down for breakfast, she was growing ever tired of even being near them. Jessica was the oldest of four girls in her parent’s home, she hated how everyone seemed to treat her like she was some doormat for them to walk all over. Jessica’s parents never used to do this but after their second child Jessica seemed to be at the bottom of their priority list. Sure, Jessica wasn’t the most scholarly kid, nor was she the most ambitious, but she still deserved to be treated with some simple respect. Jessica’s youngest sister Kate was always stuck up, ever since she was old enough to talk she has thought of herself as better than everyone else, and it shows. She takes whatever she wants without so much as a word, manners seem to be anything but her strong suit. Her parents don’t seem to notice her rather bratty behavior because they are more concerned with her ambitions. Little Kate wanted to be a movie star and she was sure that she would get to live out her dream one day. Next in line was Christine, she wasn’t the nicest 13-year-old, but she at least wasn’t as bad as Kate. She would help out maybe once a week and would actually put a small amount of effort into socializing. She spent much of her time studying and as a result of her highly studious nature she would often turn a blind eye to the world around her, anything worth knowing she could read about, in her eyes. Then there was Jackie, she was spoiled, has been ever since she was born, her parents would always give her everything she ever wanted. Any time that Jessica wanted something however, they would make up an excuse for why they couldn’t do that for her and would give her hand-me-downs from her other sisters. Jessica was never really an angry person, but for a while now she had become much worse when it came to control her anger. Maybe it had something to do with her future plans, after all a 17-year-old does have a lot of stress on their mind because of that or maybe it was because of her parent’s unnecessarily high expectations of her. But no, Jessica knew what the answer was, it was that her mother was pregnant with another baby. Jessica knew that if she had another child, Jessica would be treated much worse than she already was getting treated, just like every other time her mother had kids.

One night, Jessica was walking home from school, it had already gone dark out as she had left her club room and headed across the dark streets, lit only by street lamps. As she passed an old store that had been closed down many years she heard a voice come from inside saying, “You are troubled young one. I have the answer to the questions you so desperately want to ask.” Jessica was unsettled by the voices request, but as she was about to walk away something compelled her legs to move on their own, leading her into the dark store. She looked at the store, trinkets and symbols were written on everything in the area, ‘This must be some sort of pop-up store.’ She concluded as she approached a Hagrid old hyena lady in the back of the store sitting at a table covered in a purple cloth. “Tell me child, what is it that shall sate your desire for attention? Hmm, what do you think will be the cure for what ails you?” Jessica’s unease heightened as the old woman spoke, seeming to know what was plaguing her mind. With a snort, not believing in voodoo or any sort of hocus pocus magic she stated dryly, “I wish that my mother never had children, can you see that in your little crystal ball?” Without even waiting on a response, Jessica turned and left the store, not wanting to stay there for much longer in case someone was to try and attempt to grab her or something.

The next morning when Jessica’s mom called for the family to come eat dinner she noticed something off-putting. She looked at her mother’s stomach and noticed that the sizeable bulge that had been there hours before was now nowhere to be seen. She asked her mom why she wasn’t pregnant anymore and her whole family turned to look at her quizzically as her mother asked what she was talking about. “You-You were pregnant, last night when I got home. What do you mean, ‘what am I talking about’?” “I think Jessica’s just got babies on the brain, what, you wanna have one with Brad?” Kate mocked her sister comically about the crush she once had on an old classmate, Jessica’s mother seemed to brush off the comment and the girls went to school, Jessica became more confused as the day went on. On her walk home, she looked an saw the storefront from the night before, it still seemed to have the things she saw last night so she considered it for a bit before continuing her walk home. The next morning Jessica’s confusion rose more, and she began to feel fear like she had never felt before. As her mother called down her children she noticed that one name was left out of her roll call, Kate’s. She rushed down to breakfast and noticed that her suspicions were right, Kate was nowhere to be seen. She called her sister’s name out as she ran around the house looking for her, everyone was confused about who Kate was and why Jessica thought she would be at their house. As Jessica looked for her sister she noticed something that made her eyes grow wide from fear and confusion. When she was only seven Christine had gotten a very distinct scar from a bike-riding accident, if you knew where to look you could see it from miles away. As Jessica stared at her sisters ear she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, the scar was nowhere to be seen. That night, she headed back to the store and called out for the old woman, after a few minutes the old lady wobbled her way up to the front counter and asked what was going on. Jessica explained everything that had happened so far, and the old lady smiled and gave a short laugh, “Well of course she’s gone. You did say you wished your mother never had children.” Jessica was frightened by how calm the old lady was before she turned and walked away, Jessica was so stunned by everything she didn’t even realize she had walked away. She ran home when she regained her senses and checked up on her sisters, they seemed to be fine for now, so she reasoned that something else must be going on, the old lady couldn’t be serious.

Not much happened over the next few weeks, everything seemed to be normal aside from missing a sister. That was until about two and a half weeks had passed, just like with Kate, Jessica’s mother no longer called down for Christine. Though Christine was never really that social, Jessica broke down in tears when she realized that her sister was no more. She was the only one who remembered her and even those memories of the girls were becoming hazy, as if they had never been real in the first place. When Jessica went to the store again to demand the old lady fix what she had done, she found that the woman had packed up her store and left. A sign hung from the door simply stating, ‘Thank you for your Patronage.’ Jessica’s world came crashing down as she considered what was about to happen to her last sister, her eyes welled up with tears as she thought about never seeing her again. Sure enough, in a few more days, Jackie had disappeared without a trace, no one ever knew who she was. Jessica cried for her sisters, begged and pleaded for people to remember them, but no one ever did. After months of mourning for her lost sisters, constantly checking back to see if the old hag had returned, Jessica noticed something about herself. She had a scar across her left knee from when she skinned it when she was ten years old… And it was fading away.”  
THE END


	5. Shadow Man

The shadows that the bonfire created flickered and shimmered about as Hedgehog finished her story, Pepper seemed to be lost in thought. “What’s the matter Pepper? Is baby just thinking about his fear of the darkness?” Susie laughed, and Oscar elbowed her in the side, scolding her for being mean to Pepper for no reason. The young panda took a deep breath, the silence was unnerving as he looked deep into the fire, his eyes not moving from the flame for even a second. The others began to look back and forth at each other, Pepper might not have been the most talkative kid but something seemed off. As the silence raged on for what seemed like hours, the group’s attention stayed on Pepper as they heard rustling in the foliage all around them. Finally, Pepper spoke, the sudden noise arising from the silence scared the three camp dwellers as Pepper continued to look deep into the flame, as if he were looking for something in particular.

“You all think I’m just a scaredy cat, huh? Well, this story is sure to prove to you why we must fear, for it is ‘The Tale of the SHADOW MAN!’ A long time ago, far longer than any of us were ever born, there lived an old panda man who hated the world, and rightly so. For you see, this old man was alone, though this hadn’t always been the case. Before our tale begins, this man, Jeremy Blevins was his name, used to live with his wife and two kids on this very island. He and his family couldn’t be happier, they were simple farmers, the crops you see here were all still young and small at the time that ‘IT’ happened. A devastating storm tore through the mountains, the ice cream and sprinkles from the top of the highest peaks came cascading down the hill at a great speed. His family were trapped out in the forest at the time, they could not find their way out of the thickets of the briar patches that once resided there. When they heard the avalanche, fear arose within the family, they hacked and tore and the briars, desperate to escape. Once they finally made their way out of the thickets they made their way to a cave nearby, but Jeremy’s wife was not so lucky. The last thing he’d seen of her was her hand sticking out of the snow as the avalanche snowed the three into the cave with no clear means of escape. The old farmer dug at the snow and ice cream, desperate to see his dear Petunia again, but it was of no use, he and his kids were stuck.

For four long and freezing days the three suffered in their new home, every day Jeremy would dig and dig and every night they would huddle together for warmth. After the fourth day, Jeremy had made a hole in the snow, enough for him and his kids to escape which they did and went in search of Petunia. They searched for days but the only sign of her they ever found was her wedding ring, with no indication of where she might have been. The next few weeks were tough as his daughter, poor little Veronica, grew deathly ill from a cold she had acquired during their time being snowed in. Jeremy and his son Abel sailed to the main land every day in order to find a cure for her cold, but at the time, no such cure existed. Jeremy watched in sadness as his little girl’s condition went from bad to worse, he clenched his fists in rage and screamed out, his pained wails carried back to the shoreline. Rumors began to spread about Jeremy and his farm, ‘He killed his wife you know.’ ‘He’s a monster!’ ‘His entire family will perish if they stay with him.’ These false stories carried such weight behind them that when Jeremy returned to land to sell his goods, all the shops would close their doors. ‘We don’t want your poisonous food!’ ‘He’s come to take us down as well!’ The cries of the town’s people enraged Jeremy even further as they mocked and sullied his good name and made a spectacle of his bad fortune. Not too long after this, his son became uneasy around his father, Jeremy would stomp around the house punching at anything in his path and screaming. Jeremy’s mind turned to only hatred and contempt as his son, now fearing for his life, fled the island one cold night, never to return.

Jeremy’s anger was so potent and powerful that it had manifested itself one fateful day and his island was covered in a deep fog. Out of the fog, a lone boat appeared ferrying a single man across the waters, the man was dressed head to toe in a fine red and black suit. As Jeremy was about to attack the man, certain that he was hearing to make his life worse, the man introduced himself. He revealed himself to be none other than ‘old scratch’ and he told Jeremy that he had a proposition for him. Lucifer told the man that he could allow Jeremy to take revenge on the men and women who made his son run away, that he could make them pay for the suffering they caused him. Jeremy, blinded by his rage and hatred, agreed to work alongside the man in taking revenge on the town, in serving true justice to the cruel ones. The next day, storms became more common to everyone on the main land, powerful storms with the strength to rip a hole in a ship. With no way to provide for their families, the fishermen in town had to move away, leaving their lives behind. After this, darkness descended across the entire town making it impossible to see, many people fled from the town in terror, screaming about how it was Jeremy’s bad luck spreading across the world. People panicked as the waters of the coastal town began to flood, natural disasters like tornadoes, tsunamis and earthquakes all happened on a daily basis. In only a month, the entire town evacuated and fled their happy lives whilst Jeremy watched it all unfold.

After he had gotten his revenge, Satan returned to Jeremy and told him that it was time to pay up. Jeremy told him that the emotions he felt from watching those who had hurt him suffer was too great to give up. He made a second deal with the devil, he promised his allegiance to his new master, to become a herald of destruction. As soon as their deal was made Jeremy noticed that his skin began to blacken, he began to panic as his mind was consumed and his body turned as dark as night. His shadow seemed to walk alongside him, a perfect doppelganger to accompany him through his new eternity of suffering. It is said that all of Jeremy’s descendants can feel when the beast that is Jeremy Belvin is approaching. My father told me this story before I came to camp, and I too can feel its presence sneaking upon us, ready to gobble us up.”

As Pepper spoke, the three were visibly terrified, they shook and whimpered out in fear as Pepper gave a wide, toothy grin. “Come on guys, it’s only a story.” Pepper’s lips grew to a devious grin as he spoke before a deep, thundering voice came from the forest behind him, “Or is it?!!!” Pepper laughed maniacally, accompanied by the voice of the creature lurking behind him. With a terrified scream the three ran away, back to Oscar’s cabin since it was the closest and they hid there together. Out of the bushes behind Pepper Alexa came out, a cheap toy voice changer in hand as she laughed at the three running away. The two high fived as Alexa sat down next to Pepper and began to munch down on the food the trio had left behind. “I told you we’d get them! Who’s the scared ones now?” The duo laughed at their youthful prank and ate, telling stories with each other and hanging out. After a few hours of spending time together the two went back to their cabins, they would tell them about the prank tomorrow.

As the two left, the embers of the fire burned out, a sparking flame left in the bonfire pit seemed to writhe and squirm. A hand shrouded in darkness reached down and picked up the last remaining ember of the fire, a long, malicious smile grew upon their face devoid of color.  
THE END???


End file.
